Frozen: Isolation Alternate Ending
by terrietont
Summary: An alternate view on my earlier story: Isolation. A different way Marshmallow and Elsa meet up after the thaw.


**G'day! Hey guys been a while! Just so you know: I wanted to write an alternate version of my fanfic isolation: I tried to think of different scenarios where Elsa would see Marshmallow with her crown. Just so you know, this is just something I wanted to try. .**

**Meh enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I doughnut own Frozen.**

"So why exactly did you need to come up here again?" Anna asked curiously wondering around the deserted ice palace. Elsa looked around trying to calm herself. "I know I left it here somewhere" she muttered moving ice shards from the floor. Anna shrugged. "Maybe you could just ask for the metal workers to make you a new crown." Anna shrugged. "Anna you don't understand, this is not just any crown: it's mama's crown and it's made of platinum gold." Elsa explained still frantic about her missing tiara. Anna calmed her sister, "It's okay Elsa, we'll find it" Elsa slowed her breathing seeing as panicking wouldn't do any good. "I hope so" she sighed.

A large figure's footsteps came closer to the girls. Both of them gasped. "What was that?" Anna asked nervously. Elsa shrugged just as nervous.

As Elsa was too busy looking for her crown, Anna went looking for the source of the stomping. Curiosity got the best of the princess. She tiptoed into the room.

A massive snowman walked into the room. Anna could only see it's back, but she already knew what it was... "Marshmallow" she gasped fearful. Marshmallow turned around to the busted Anna. "umm hey, what's happening?" Anna waved cautiously, praying that the snowman wouldn't recognize her. Marshmallow growled as she backed away slowly. Marshmallow walked closer, with a frown printed on his snowy features, while huffing in anger. Anna walked backwards into a wall, she was trapped. "Umm" she murmured nervously. "Elsa" she attempted a whisper, but in fear turned into a high pitch squeak. "Elllsssaaaa!" she panicked. Elsa was retracing her steps, okay where was the last time she put it? She threw away inside the castle, but surely it could be the easiest thing to find, right?

Elsa was interrupted by a cry for help. "Anna?!" she panicked under her breath. She ran, ice darkening to a red shade.

Elsa stopped just in time. Marshmallow roared in Anna's face, spitting snow at her. Anna grimaced and wiped the snow off. Elsa saw the giant snowman and immediately announced her presents by tapping her foot. Marshmallow looked to the source of foot tap. His once angry face shifted into a bright child-like smile. "Don't hurt Anna!" Elsa ordered angrily, worried that she may have gotten hurt. Anna threw her hands out reassuringly. "No no it's okay Elsa, he just spit snow on me, but I'm okay really" Elsa sighed in relief looking to a still alive and well Anna. She then looked to Marshmallow. "Uuuh-nnnaaaa" The behemoth tried to say Anna, but his English was very limited. Anna stopped whatever she was doing with a shock.  
>"Wait, what?" she blurted. "What did you say?" Elsa asked her bodyguard, just as shocked. "Anna is nice?" The snowman asked. Elsa blinked twice to get out of her shock. "Yes yes Anna's nice" Marshmallow smiled sadly. "Mama came back!" he said softly. Elsa's heart broke, mama? Like her mama and papa, tears welled in her eyelids. Smiling at the name, having the lovely memories take over her brain instead of the bad ones.<br>Anna awed loudly, so touched by the snowman's nickname for Elsa. "That is the most precious thing, I have ever seen" Anna cooed giddy. Elsa smiled warmly. Then she remembered why she came up here. "Oh, Marshmallow have you seen my crown anywhere?" She asked looking in all directions. Marshmallow nodded as he lifted a gold shining object off of his large head. "Mama, here it is" Marshmallow took down the crown to Elsa's level. Eyes wide open, Elsa grabbed the crown gently. "Th-thank you" She looked at the crown smiling. "I keep it safe for you mama" He exclaimed smiling brightly. "SOOO cute!" Anna squealed in delight. Elsa just chuckled at her sister's reaction. "Well thank you very much, Marshmallow, Here I'll give you your own crown if you'd like!" Elsa proposed waving her elegant fingers as bright blue ice formed into a crown shape on the top of his head. "Wow..." Anna muttered admiring her sister's work. "I love it!" Marshmallow exclaimed touching the ice crown lightly "I'm pretty like mama!" he cooed, sweetly staring into hIs reflection in the ice. Elsa and Anna giggled. "And pretty like Aunty too!" Anna spoke aloud. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

**So whatcha think? Better than isolation? worse? Leave your reviews, tell me what you think of it. :) Sell ya'll next time! **

**-Terrietont**


End file.
